


The Antares

by Andian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Haunted Ships, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: Sailors have always loved a good tale.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Antares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



Sailors whisper of the Antares. 

One of the first of her kind, designed for extrasolar travel, self-sufficient with a capacity for thousands. A technological masterpiece, older sailors say with admiration. Designed to take humanity beyond the stars and further.

Until she disappears. 

Search teams are sent out, returning empty-handed. Engineers try to pinpoint her latest transmission, finding nothing.

A black hole, some sailors mumble. Lost in the emptiness between the stars, others agree. And if some others whisper of a huge ship sometimes appearing out of nowhere, dark and silent as space itself…

Well, sailors always love a good tale.


End file.
